


Ahsoka Fett

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Growing Up, Jango is a good dad, Slice of Life, adopted kid fic, sort of slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: The small Togruta had been orphaned shortly after birth, and part of him wonders if it's because of him, but there was a bigger part that was constantly screamingdon't go back. He had found her alone, wailing her heart out for everyone to hear, and he was the only one to pick her up and rock her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Niner](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Niner/Legends) is not O'Niner or Niner Skirata. He's one of the clones that served under Nahdar Vebb, and died during the same arc that Nahdar did.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> ori'vod: big brother/sister/sibling  
> vod'ika: little brother/sister/sibling  
> vode: brothers/sisters/siblings

It wasn't every day that one would discover that the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy already had a child, but the Kaminoans took it in stride, and didn't stare at the two like most employers Jango worked for would. The small Togruta had been orphaned shortly after birth, and part of him wonders if it's because of him, but there was a bigger part that was constantly screaming _don't go back_. He had found her alone, wailing her heart out for everyone to hear, and he was the only one to pick her up and rock her.

Three years since then, and he counted himself so damn lucky to have found her. She was the light of his life, and he wanted nothing but the best for her.

He definitely spoiled her rotten, too. Still, she was happy and loved and always cared for, and that was all the mattered to him.

“And your price for your cooperation?” Jango didn't even have to think about it.

“A clear-cut clone. No tampering, no nothing. I will raise him as my own child.”

“Very well.”

Ahsoka Fett would finally get the baby brother she's always begged for.

 

The facility on Kamino was full of clone cadets three years later. Ahsoka loved them all, called them all her brothers. She spent a lot of time with one she called Niner, laughing and playing with her fellow six year old. More often then not, Jango would have to step in and stop the Kaminoans from punishing Niner for going along with Ahsoka's antics. He was afraid for when he wasn't there to stop Niner's caregivers from punishing him.

Boba was three now, though, and he was always with the two older children, toddling along with shrieking laughs and babbles. The Kaminoans would often frown at that, commenting on how they could give him a new clone, a better one, that would learn better than Boba.

Jango threatened to shoot them in the balls, if they tried to touch his son. Besides, Jango didn't talk until he was four, when he started spouting off full sentences as if he had been talking for an entire year beforehand. Boba would talk, in his own time.

He made a mental note to not be surprised if his son's first word turned into his first sentence.

Drawn from his thoughts, Jango smiled as he watched Ahsoka and Boba run into their living area with shrieks and laughs.

“Have fun you two?” He asked. The two grinned brightly and nodded.

“It was so much fun! Niner was sick though, but we played with our vod'ike that're Boba's age and they were so cute!” Ahsoka grinned, and Jango tweaked her nose gently.

“Remember, Ahsoka, they're not just your vode. They have jobs to do when they're older.” He reminded her. Ahsoka pouted at that.

“That doesn't mean they can't have _fun_...” Well, the little hellion _did_ have a point.

“Just remember to not get everyone in trouble when you play with them, alright?” The bright smile she gave him was worth whatever hell the Kaminoans gave him for letting her and Boba play with their “products”.

 

Ahsoka was eight, and Boba was five. Niner was ten now, though, and spent more time training and learning, than playing with Ahsoka. Instead, she started playing with a kid she called 'Echo'. He repeated everything, and Jango hadn't expected him to start crying when he walked in on the three of them playing with Boba and Ahsoka's toy fighters. The small clone was four, and was clearly there because Boba likely dragged him off. Jango knew this, because Echo was bawling his eyes out and pointing at Boba and trying to say it was his fault he wasn't in training.

He seriously needed to have a talk with his kids about abducting their siblings without permission. Maybe Niner wouldn't have been the Official Dad Friend at age ten. Regardless, he knelt down and simply explained to Echo that it was alright that he was there, and then started playing with the three children. Echo became a fixture in the apartment most days over the next two years.

Later, though, Jango began teaching Ahsoka. She learned how to take a blaster apart, and clean it, and put it together again. She learned how to shoot it. She learned how to fight people bigger than her, so she would never be abused by anyone. She looked scared, but determined, and Jango was proud.

 

Ahsoka was ten, and Boba was seven. Niner was fourteen, and Echo was eight. Boba was constantly swearing he'd free his brothers and give them normal lives, and Ahsoka loved the idea and supported it. Echo told them they were silly, but went back to his sleeping pod after they were finished playing. Niner never came over anymore. He finally hit puberty, and it was the worst thing ever. Of all time. Jango was dreading when Ahsoka and Boba hit that age. Still, sometimes Jango would find him looking around, searching for a little Togruta he'd never see in the hall, since she was in her own studies, or playing with Echo and Boba. He'd never ask Jango about the young girl or her baby brother.

Jango would drop hints that the two were okay, and he would ask if Niner would ever be coming over to help the two with their studies anyways. The teenager would always decline, but Jango felt confident that he'd calmed Niner's worries over the two hellions he had always spent time with before his duties had taken all of his attention. Things were calm.

At least, they were until Ahsoka told him she wanted to use her training to fight the Jedi. He made her promise not to unless they did something to one of them. She promised.

 

Ahsoka was eleven, and Boba was eight. Niner and Echo were never around anymore, always training and learning. Boba was sad, but Jango was home more often, and made sure Ahsoka stayed out of trouble. She was far in her training already, even after one year. Jango was proud of her.

“I got the spices, Dad!” Boba said, running over from the spice cabinet. The three of them were making dinner, and Jango felt a sense of contentment wash over him. He looked to Ahsoka, who was stirring the pot.

“Alright, let's put it in.” He lifted Boba up, and let him pour some of the spice into their sauce pot. Jango let him put as much as the two kids wanted in their dinner, and he tried not to show how nervous he was when Boba poured half the bottle in.

His children cackling as he made faces while eating dinner was worth the stomach ache he got.

 

Ahsoka was thirteen, and Boba was almost ten, and Niner was 20, when Jango met Obi Wan Kenobi. He knew things would be starting soon – why else would he be hired to attack the senator from Naboo? – and he was leaving Kamino with his two children.

The last thing he thought when the Jedi with the purple light saber swung his blade at him, was an apology to his children, and a prayer that Ahsoka wouldn't try to get revenge.

=0=0=0=

Ahsoka had been with Jango Fett ever since she could remember. He was her dad, and she loved him. He had saved her from dying alone in a forest after her birth, and ever since then, he was Dad, and she was his little princess. Growing up had been hard, but she never wanted for anything. When she was hungry, Dad got her something to eat. When she was thirsty, there was always water. If she wanted a toy, she got the toy. She never, ever, went without. It wasn't until she was three years old, a little smarter and wiser, that she learned that even though she never went without, Dad sometimes did. She learned this when Dad was hired by someone named Tyrannous, and Dad ate dinner like he hadn't eaten in days. Ahsoka didn't like that she couldn't remember if she'd ever seen him eat with her the past few days, weeks even. She wanted to know that her dad was okay, but it was clear that he wasn't. Not with him eating like that.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Dad told her that she was going to be a big sister. She didn't understand why, or how – since Dad didn't have a spouse to have children with – but she was excited all the same. She couldn't wait to have a little sister or brother or sibling with no gender at all. She was going to teach them anything and everything. Then, she found out about the _others_.

She wasn't supposed to be listening, she was supposed to be in bed. But she heard her dad talking to a Kaminoan, and it was about 'the other clones'. Realistically, she had been told about what this job entailed. Dad was going to be cloned, and the clones would be trained to be soldiers for an army for the Jedi. She didn't care about that, what she _cared_ about was the fact she was getting _more siblings_ , and she would teach them how to have fun, just like she would with her baby sibling that wasn't going to be a soldier. Bazillion of siblings can't be all work and no fun, and as their older sister and best friend, she was going to teach them _all_ about the importance of play time.

She couldn't _wait_.

 

She was six years old, and Niner was her best friend, when all things were said and done. Boba was her little brother and her best friend, too, but Niner was her bestest friend. He was funny, and cracked jokes. They were bad jokes, too, but Ahsoka always laughed because the jokes made her think of Dad, and how much Dad would like those jokes. Whenever she talked Niner into eating dinner with her and Dad and Boba, she pushed him into telling Dad the jokes.

Dad laughed every time. She wasn't sure if it was because he genuinely found them funny, or if he was just being nice, but he laughed all the same, and the grin on Niner's face was always worth laughing at his bad jokes. She wanted Niner to smile more, to laugh more. He was always so serious about things, and Ahsoka didn't like it. She wanted him to have fun. Instead, he'd just shrug and talk about his homework and studies, and she never wanted to shut someone up before.

Still, he was her bestest friend. He was also her first kiss. They had been watching a weird holo-program. Two adults, a boy and a girl, had done what Ahsoka and Niner always do, but then they _kissed_ and called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Niner asked if that made _them_ boyfriend and girlfriend, and Ahsoka had no idea, but she thought the kissing kind of looked fun, so they kissed.

It wasn't amazing, and they both decided that adults were weird. They never talked about the kiss, or that day at all.

 

Ahsoka was eight when she decided Echo was one of her best friends, now that Niner had less time to play with her. Unlike Niner, Echo took a lot more convincing to come play. When he finally did, though, it was awesome. Echo thought of things that Ahsoka and Boba didn't. He repeated things a lot, though, but Ahsoka thought it was funny and Boba took to repeating _Echo_ whenever Echo repeated Ahsoka, and Echo just giggled a bit when he realized that they weren't making fun of him or trying to bully him about his repeating thing.

But then they were playing with Boba and Ahsoka's toy fighters, and Dad had come in from a short job. Echo had frozen in fear, and then began crying and pointing at Boba, since Boba _did_ drag him to Ahsoka to play. And because Echo was bawling his eyes out, Boba was starting to cry, and Ahsoka looked upset that her best friends and brothers were crying. But instead of scolding them, Dad just smiled and sat down with them, and told Echo it was alright. Then Dad started playing with them too, and Echo calmed down enough to play, even though he still sniffled and had tear stains on his face.

Dad walked Echo back to his sleeping-pod, and Ahsoka knew that he probably was comforting the four year old.

The next morning, Dad pulled her aside, and she was shown his favorite blaster. He taught her how it came apart. He taught her how to clean it, and then how to put it back together. She didn't know why, but his frown said a lot.

“Sometimes, there will be people bigger than you. Sometimes, they will try to hurt you. They will try to take you, or hit you, or rape you.” She was only eight, but she knew what all those things were, because Dad taught her from when she was very little what they were, and that she should scream for him if someone tried to do any of them to her. “I'm going to teach you how to fight, to protect yourself, and to protect Boba.” It scared her, but she felt a sense of worry for her brother, and she got a determined look in her eyes. She would learn, and she would protect him, because eventually Dad won't be there to protect them.

 

When Ahsoka was ten, and Boba was seven, and Niner was fourteen, and Echo was eight. Niner was off in his studies, and constantly crying and yelling whenever Ahsoka found herself in the same room as him (“Puberty,” her dad had simply said to her, and she decided she never wanted to catch Puberty). The other three kids were playing hip-hoops and skipping rope, when Boba stopped twirling the hoop around his hip.

“I'm gonna free all our brothers and give'em normal lives!” He announced, and Ahsoka and Echo looked at him funny. “No! 'Soka, _listen_! Echo and the others are always trainin' to fight and stuff and become this _slave army_! They don't get paid for this stuff, like Dad does! So I gotta free'em and help'em have normal lives! That's what I wanna do when I get bigger!” Ahsoka thought on her baby brother's words, and a grin formed.

“Boba, that's _genius_!” She cried, “You'll do great! And I'll help you any way that I can!” Boba grinned brightly at that, even as Echo sighed and shook his head.

“Guys, you're silly. We're going to be an army for the _Jedi_.” He told the two. “They _care_ about us, they'll be good generals, and we're so going to be willing to lay down our lives for them. Who _wouldn't_ want to do that for the Jedi?” Ahsoka, for one. Boba, for another, if the way he frowned darkly at Echo's words.

“Why would Jedi even _need_ an army?” Ahsoka questioned her younger friend and brother. Her voice was full of bitterness, and Echo hesitated at that.

“... I'm sure it's to help people, and do good things. They're _Jedi_ , after all.” Echo's words did not comfort Ahsoka, and Boba just crossed his arms over his chest, letting the hip-hoop fall to the ground.

Echo went back to his squad early, that day, and Boba and Ahsoka began to study everything they could about their vode's _owners._

She began thinking of ways to fight the Jedi with all that Dad was teaching her. When Dad asked why she was _asking_ for lessons now, she told him.

“Don't. You _do not_ fight the Jedi.” He told her. “Not unless they hurt one of us, alright?”

“Yes'sir...” She pouted.

“ _Promise me_ , Ahsoka.” Dad looked scared, and she felt a ball of guilt settle in her stomach.

“I promise, Daddy.”

 

Ahsoka grinned as she stirred the sauce for dinner. Boba was getting the spice for it, and Dad was watching her closely to make sure she didn't burn herself. Boba ran over with the bottle of spice in his hand, and Ahsoka grinned more as her brother was lifted up to pour the ingredient in himself.

“As much as you two want, kiddo.” Dad said, and she could tell he was getting nervous as Boba poured half the bottle into the pot.

He made a face immediately when they finally ate dinner, and she and Boba snickered. He kept eating though, even as the two just watched.

“It's- it's great-” Dad's voice _cracked_ , and that's what made Ahsoka and her baby brother burst into cackling laughter. He ate another few bites, before he ran to the water closet to vomit.

They all spent the night cuddled up on the couch, with Ahsoka and Boba giggling occasionally as Jango let out burps from having too much spicy stuff, even if he _had_ vomited it up.

 

She was thirteen years old, and Boba was almost ten, when they met Obi Wan Kenobi. He didn't know who Tyrannous was, and thought Dad had been hired by someone named Sifo-Dyas. Obi Wan stayed and talked to Dad, and Ahsoka didn't like how he was asking all these questions about Dad's recent trip to Coruscant. She knew he had been hired by someone to go, but she didn't know what the business was. She was getting a bad feeling every time the Jedi opened his mouth. She stood watching him and her dad, holding Boba's hand as Boba frowned up at him. Then the Jedi was gone, and Dad was gathering them and telling them to _move it_ to the ship.

The Jedi chased them, and in the ship, they kept maneuvering away and trying to lose him in the asteroid fields. Ahsoka was tense as Boba cheered Dad on. She only relaxed when they got to Geonosis, and then she just tensed up again upon meeting some of the adults there. Then Kenobi was back, and Ahsoka was trying to protect Boba from seeing the fighting, the fighting their _brothers_ were doing, against the people Dad worked for, and Ahsoka just wanted to cry.

Boba let out a cry when they saw the Jedi with the purple light saber take Dad's head off, and Ahsoka knew there were tears in her eyes, but she had a more important job to do. She had to protect Boba, and get him to safety.

Boba screamed the entire time, trying to go to their father, but Ahsoka kept him away, dragged him from the fighting. She needed to protect him, even as her heart was broken into pieces that she was sure would never be put back together. When she knew the fighting was over, or at least taken somewhere else, she let her baby brother run, and followed him. She stood and watched Boba hold Dad's helmet, even though his head was a feet away.

Better to hug the helmet, than the head. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, not stopping her tears from falling.

“Come on.” Her voice cracked, “We need to go. _Now._ ” Boba nodded, but kept the helmet. She didn't blame him, or tell him to leave it.

Dad's ship was hard to control, but the two of them managed to figure it out. She took them to Coruscant, or at least a planet where they could sell Dad's ship and find someone who could take them to Coruscant. She heard stories of some people who could finish teaching her to fight.

She promised Dad not to fight the Jedi, but he said _unless they hurt one of us_. They had hurt all of them, as far as Ahsoka was concerned. They _killed_ her dad, and left her and Boba orphans. The Jedi didn't seem to be looking for them, either, or planning on helping them any time soon, and that just made it worse. So she planned, and had an idea of what to do.

Ahsoka left Boba with a friend of Dad's, before she headed off to find someone to finish her training. It took a while to even get the basis of what to find, and all she found were dark-side users of the Force, and she didn't need that. She didn't _want_ that. She knew she was considered Force-Sensitive and all, but Dad didn't like it, didn't ever bring it up, but if she could just _learn_ how to _use it_ , she could fight back. She could save her brothers and avenge Dad all at once.

But not with the Dark Side. Only evil people used the Dark Side, and she wasn't evil. She might not be a perfectly good girl, but she knew she wasn't evil.

There was no luck, so she gave up. At least for now, she did. She returned to Coruscant, with intent to collect her brother and train him the way Dad trained her. Instead, she finds out he's in _jail_.

' _That_ _ **idiot**_ _!_ ' She thinks it bitterly and angrily, because she _told him_ to _not do anything_! Even though she's not happy with him, she stalked to the prison, and under the cover of night, broke him out.

A lot of explosives were used, in a different area to distract the guards. She dragged him off, cursing in Mando'a.

“I just-”

“No!” Ahsoka argued, “Listen, vod'ika, I'm not mad you want to hurt him, because _so do I_ , but going it alone isn't how you do it!”

“Then what am I supposed to do!? Dad didn't teach me like he taught you!” Boba snapped.

“That's why I came back, Boba!” Ahsoka glared, “I'm going to _teach you_!” He looked at her with a look that was clearly startled, and Ahsoka's expressions softened, before she smiled gently at him. “Come on, you in, vod'ika?” She let go of his arm and held her hand out to him. The younger sibling smiled, and took it.

“Yeah! Let's go!”

 

Training was hard. Boba had been serious when he said that their dad hadn't taught him anything about fighting, and it was clear to both children that Ahsoka had been the one he had planned to be his living legacy. Either that, or he thought that there was more time for Boba to be a kid, and honestly, Ahsoka didn't want to think about that.

“You need to stop closing your eyes when you shoot.” Ahsoka told him, a small frown on her face. Boba groaned, but readied his blaster again as she redid the targets for him. “Now, go again, but this time, _keep your eyes open_.” It was a hit and miss with him keeping his eyes open, and Ahsoka sighed. They ran the exercise for another twenty minutes, before they moved on to hand to hand combat.

She taught him to punch properly, and how to break someone's nose. She taught him how to aim for the jugular with a small blade, and how to take down opponents five times their size. Dad had always been thorough with her, and she would be thorough with her brother. He complained sometimes, but whenever she mentioned their brothers being trapped by the Jedi, the Jedi who had _killed their dad_ , he would grow determined again, and practice with her for hours. They practiced for weeks, before someone came along and furthered their training. It took them months.

“ _Again_!” Their trainer shouted as Ahsoka slowly got up from the ground, panting.

“We've been at this for almost a whole _day_!” Boba said, “We're tired!”

“The Jedi will not care!” She spat at Ahsoka's brother. Boba let out a whine, but Ahsoka merely charged at their teacher with a battle cry. She was pushed aside, again, even as Boba attacked again in her defense.

“This isn't working.” Ahsoka hissed to her brother as they watched their teacher smirk at them.

“But what are we supposed to do?” Boba asked, “We can't beat her!”

“Not alone.” Ahsoka said, “We have to work together. Distract her, vod'ika. I'll end it.” Boba looked at her, a determined look on his face. They smiled at each other, and nodded. Ahsoka stood up from her crouch, and pulled her brother up with her. They circled their teacher, on opposite ends of each other.

Boba charged her first, and as their teacher turned to him, Ahsoka charged. The faux blade bent as Ahsoka slammed it into the adult's back, and the woman paused, and turned her head to look at the Togruta. Ahsoka stared up at her, before slowly backing away as her teacher turned completely towards her. Finally, the adult smirked.

“Very good... Now... Now, you are ready.” She informed the two children.

“Woohoo!” Boba cheered as Ahsoka smiled. Finally, they were trained and ready, and they would avenge their father. The Jedi better watch out, because the Fetts were coming for him.

 

They were hiding when the Chancellor decided to turn the Republic into the Empire. Ahsoka didn't like it, she didn't trust the Chancellor, but they had more important things to worry about. Boba was furious when they found out the Chancellor killed their target, but Ahsoka told him that until they had a body, they were on the job. It turned her brother eager, and they searched for days, and days turned into weeks, until they found what, or rather _who_ , they were looking for. They had even ventured off world, and Ahsoka was glad they did.

They found him on Glee Anselm. There wasn't much land there, but he was there, and so was another Jedi. Both were barely alive, and Ahsoka figured they both had lost to the Chancellor and Darth Vader. They learned a lot from the Nautolan Jedi, like the fact that the two Jedi were only alive from excessive use of the Force. This one was stabbed through the stomach, and needed a healer, but he didn't want one, it seemed. His friend was keeping him alive, and Ahsoka bit her lip, considering how to get his friend to return.

In the end, Ahsoka put the Nautolan out of his misery, despite Boba's cries of ' _he didn't kill Dad_ '.

“Ahsoka-”

“ _Listen_! The guy who killed Dad will feel through the Force that he died, right? That'll bring him to come investigate!” Ahsoka snapped at her brother. He quieted, looking unsure. He didn't argue her decision, though, and she took that as a good sign.

It turns out her thought process was correct. She and Boba prepared to attack for when he arrived, and they didn't have to wait long. Boba kept fidgeting as they waited, and when he arrived, the young boy charged. The Jedi moved to dodge, and Ahsoka struck out at him.

Her knife sliced his arm, but he twisted and shoved her off. He was cornered, and looked confused and furious.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?!” He demanded.

“What? Don't recognize us? After you killed our dad and jailed my brother?” Ahsoka hissed back. A look of understanding dawned on his face, just as Ahsoka and Boba lashed out again. The man was armed with only a fishing spear – though Ahsoka was eyeing around for his laser sword – and Boba reached out and grabbed it. He pulled on it, getting the Jedi's attention, and Ahsoka saw her opportunity. She lunged, and took a kick to the face for her troubles.

“You don't understand now, but you kids need to _stop_! There's something more important that needs to be done than you two getting revenge!”

“ _I don't care_!” Ahsoka screamed, “You _killed him_! You orphaned us! You didn't even stop to talk to us, or help us! You murdered him and left us to die on that planet! And then you used our brothers! You enslaved them and _used them_! You're no better than the Emperor!” The Jedi was caught off guard by her words, and she and Boba used that to their advantage. Boba fired at the man with his blaster – Dad's blaster – and Ahsoka watched as the man fell. He was alive, she knew he was, and she walked up to him, anger and hate on her face. She paused, though, when she saw his lightsaber a few paces away, on the ground. How she had missed it before, she didn't care to wonder.

The gears in her head turned, and she picked it up. She held it in her hands, curious, before the final gears clicked into place, and she smirked. She looked back up at the Jedi, and approached him again. She ignited the blade, and the adult's eyes narrowed.

“You don't want blood on your hands. It changes a person.” He was trying to use the Jedi Mind Trick, she was sure of it, even as she raised the blade over her shoulder.

“Too little, too late.” She snapped, before swinging the blade back around. Boba cried out, as the man's head was suddenly severed from his body.

A fitting end, to die the way he killed her father.

“Ahsoka! Ahsoka, can we go now? He's dead! We can go!” Ahsoka turned towards Boba, and turned the lightsaber off.

“I thought you wanted this?” She asked.

“I do, but... did you have to do it like he did it to Dad?” Boba asked. Ahsoka's expression softened. She had forgotten, in her anger, that Boba was still a kid, and still had nightmares about seeing their dad die the same way the Jedi had.

“I'm sorry Boba.” Her voice was soft, but earnest. “Come on, let's... let's go.”

“What are we going to do?” He asked, as they took each others' hand. Ahsoka clipped the lightsaber on to her belt, and led him away from the hut, and towards their ship.

“Well... The Jedi was right about one thing; the Empire is a big problem.” She smiled, and looked down at him. “So, want to take down a monster?” Boba smiled at that.

“We'll need help, ori'vod!” Ahsoka smiled at that, too.

“Then let's go find some vode.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was for thegreatwhitegothamgangster over on tumblr, and they graciously said I could post it here for everyone's viewing. I also had a _lot_ of fun writing this, ngl.
> 
> I also read this through multiple times, but I could have easily missed any mistakes or errors, so please kindly be aware that if you see a mistake, I didn't catch it but do want to fix it.
> 
> comments are ~~motivation and~~ nice! 8)


End file.
